


What This is About

by Caera1996, Heavenly_Bodies



Series: Jim and Bones Anniversary Fics '15 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caera1996/pseuds/Caera1996, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Heavenly_Bodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s what this is about. You don’t need to turn away from me.” He tenderly kissed each of Jim’s eyes. “Ever. You spent so much time bein’ what everyone else wants, you never think anyone wants to see you for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What This is About

**Author's Note:**

> So for the 2015 anniversary of the [jim_and_bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/) comm the lovely Caera challenged us to complete fics based on her opening words. The initial italicized portion of this fic is Caera's work.
> 
> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1157673.html)

_Jim was surprisingly - endearingly - shy. That was a huge surprise. Jim was the most confident person he knew - and he certainly wasn't ever shy with anyone he ever set his sights on. Though, in those situations Jim was the one doing the pursuing. In this situation, it was decidedly Leonard who was pursuing Jim. And, obviously, Jim wasn't used to it. He didn't know how to handle the attention, or what to say when Leonard called him "Darlin'", or how to respond when he reached to take his hand, or touch, or look at him with intent and desire._

_It wasn't that Jim didn't want that attention from Bones....that wasn't it at all. He'd fantasized about it, he'd spent a lot of time telling himself it was never going to happen, and he'd spent even more time trying to convince himself he was okay with that. But then...it did. Somehow. Neither of them was even sure how. But somewhere along the way, in between classes and practicals and hospital shifts and projects - over bad Chinese food eaten too late, evenings out that ended with Jim back at Leonard's room, and late nights that dissolved into sleepy mornings - they both fell._

_But only one of them was brave enough to do anything about it. Bones watched as a smile stole over Jim's face, his feelings for Jim so clear in his eyes._

_"Come with me," Leonard urged. "I want_________________"_

 

...

“I wanna show you somethin’.”

Unsure what to expect, Jim hesitantly took the hand offered him.

Bones’ smile was soft, Jim had been being so skittish that until he’d actually taken his hand Bones wasn’t at all sure his plan would work. 

As Bones walked backwards towards the bedroom Jim’s confidence seemed to return. Bedrooms meant sex and sex was something Jim Kirk could do and do well.

When they reached the side of the bed, Bones let Jim’s hand go in favour of running his hand through Jim’s dirty-blond hair and following the contours of Jim’s face with his fingers.

Jim pressed forward for a kiss, ready to speed things up and at least get them _on_ the bed- preferably horizontally with fewer clothes on.

Much to Jim’s frustration and confusion, Bones kept their kiss soft and slow, refusing to allow Jim to turn it into a frenzy of teeth and tongues. Eventually they parted, foreheads pressing together as they tried to even out their breathing. Pulling back, Bones gave Jim a shaky smile. “Sit,” he instructed as he sat cross-legged on the bed.

Jim’s brow furrowed in question, but he made himself comfortable opposite Bones, mirroring his position.

“Comfortable?” Bones asked, taking his own, not exactly professional inventory of Jim’s condition.

“I’d be more comfortable with less clothes and more kissing.”

Smirking, “’course you would,” Bones answered. “We’ll get there, darlin’, promise you that.” 

For a few moments they just watched each other. Jim broke the silence first- his cocky smile hiding his insecurity and dwindling hold on the situation. “If this is some kind of weird kink negotiation-”

Bones grunted softly and rolled his eyes. “Shush. This ain’t about kinks.” He traced down the side of Jim’s face again, it was something he didn’t think he’d ever tire of. “This is about you.”

Jim shivered under the touch, closing his eyes, and turning away from Bones’ warmth.

Bones’ other hand came up to cup Jim’s face and keep him from turning even further away. “That’s what this is about. You don’t need to turn away from me.” He tenderly kissed each of Jim’s eyes. “Ever. You spent so much time bein’ what everyone else wants, you never think anyone wants to see you for you.”

“Bones, don’t.” Jim closed his eyes against the words Bones was pouring over him like sweet honey. He didn’t want to hear them. He didn’t want to hear the lies and misconceptions. He didn’t want to hear the expectations.

“Jim, sweet’art, you need to listen to me.”

Stubbornly keeping his eyes closed, Jim shook his head.

Undeterred, Bones continued, taking Jim’s hand in his. He followed the lines of muscle over the back of Jim’s hand, up and over his fingertips and back down over his palm. “You fight so much, and so often for no good reason. I can only imagine what these hands have suffered, what each of these scars is from. All those times you never got ‘em properly treated.” He kissed Jim’s palm. “Then you turn around and use these same beautiful hands to bring pleasure over and over again. And you still don’t think you’re worth more than that.” Bones took Jim’s other hand, kissing along the knuckles and finally palm. “You’re precious, every part of you.”

Letting out a small whimper, Jim tried to pull his hands away.

Reluctantly, Bones let Jim take his hands back. With a single finger he guided Jim’s face back to his, kissing him slowly and deeply, swallowing the silent sob Jim couldn’t cover. “I love you, Jim,” he whispered against the side of Jim’s head. “That’s what this is about.”

Jim still kept his eyes squeezed tightly shut and shook his head against the flow of words and emotions

Sliding his hands under Jim’s shirt, Bones slowly mapped the flesh there, all the while whispering about every cut and scar, about how they were a part of Jim that told a history beyond the raised, healed flesh that everyone saw and that Bones loved. He loved the hidden Jim every bit as much as he loved the front Jim slipped into with so much ease.

Soon enough, he had Jim on his back, bare-chested, and glassy-eyed. Bones looked down into those eyes and told him, “You need to understand somethin’, we McCoys are a stubborn bunch. We’ll spend our whole lives tryin’ to prove a point if we believe in it. Hell, you hear the old folks tell it, some of us even stick around afterward to make sure the point gets driven home.” Bones slid their groins together, a teasing taste of friction as he kissed and sucked small claiming bruises onto Jim’s neck. 

Jim made a small mewling sound in the back of his throat, thrusting up against Bones.

Whispering into Jim’s skin in between nips, “Jim. My sweet, sweet Jim. I’m gonna spend the rest of my life, showin’ you just how precious you are, every day ‘til you believe me. An’ then ‘m gonna keep right on remindin’ you of it.” Bones pulled away from Jim’s neck to look into his eyes. “You will believe me, Jim, one day, you will believe me,” he promised, leaning down to seal it with a kiss.


End file.
